Nagano Nobu
Nagano Nobu (長乃 信, vagy nyugatiasan Nobu Nagano), 7. osztag kapitánya és Devil Smile nevű együttes gitárosa. Megjelenés, személyiség Extrém külseje lassan védjegyévé válik. Szerény személyiségét lila-fekete, tépett hajjal ellensúlyozza. Amikor csak teheti punk-os kockákban, rock-os lazaságban, vagy Japánban elterjedt visual kei színkavalkádban sétál Karakura Town utcáin. Öltözékéhez tökéletesen passzolnak piercingjei, melyek száma eléri a huszonhármat. Végig lyuggatott fülein kívül, alsó ajkában, orrában és bal szemöldökében lelhetőek fel. Egyetlen darabra pedig büszkeséggel gondol, melyet boltból lopott. A kicsiny csontvázat állandóan hordja jobb fülén. Továbbá külseje szerves része hátát, tarkóját, karját, mellkasát, bordáit, csípőjét, köldöke körzetét beborító tetoválásai. Feltűnő külseje mögött végtelenül szerény, aranyszívű, naiv, félénk és esetlen férfi húzódik. Hátránya, könnyen átverik. Minden történést a szívén visel, akár ismerős, akár ismeretlen elszenvedője. Barátai, szerettei sorsát szemmel követi, sőt szeret segítséget nyújtani. Külső szemmel igyekezetei általában kotnyeles piszkálódásnak hatnak. Nobu szemszögéből, viszont hatalmas örömdózis. Ilyenkor úgy véli hasznos és adhat valamit a törődésekért. Nagylelkűsége mellett bőségesen jelen van az árny oldal is. Szétszórtsága nem ismer határokat. Nap huszonnégy órájában képes elhagyni dolgait. Legyen az méteres iratköteg vagy ezüstgyűrű. Állandó lustasággal és álomkórral küszködik. Nagyobb hangzavar, fizikai fájdalom nélkül lehetetlen felébreszteni. Éberségét liter számra fogyasztott kávéval is képtelenség megőrizni. Mindezt megkoronázva, kétballábbal veri a sors. Osztaga folyosóján hangos csoszogása ad ismertetést közeledtéről. Figyelmetlensége miatt hajszálrepedésekben is elesik. Zavarában pedig minden kéztávon belülre eső tárgyat elborít. Jelenleg hivatásosan él hobbijának a zenélésnek. Egyszerű halandóként gitározással, dalszövegek írásával próbálta keresni kenyerét és eme szenvedélye az évek teltével sem csökkent. Kapitánya ajándékát, holló fekete - fény hatására kék árnyalatban úszik - hangszerét azóta is kincsként őrzi. Még a Soureina (gyönyörű) jelzővel is ellátta. Hozzájuk csatlakozott egykori kedvesétől, Hino chan-tól kapott pengetői és Karakura Town leghíresebb hangszer készítőjének, Yuuinozai Temmei-nek, személyesen neki készített gitárja, Kimba. Jéghegy csúcsaként egyre több egyedi holmi gyűlik otthonában. Véletlennek köszönhetően megismerkedett főbérlőjével, Tenshitsu Kenzo-val, aki kapásból kellemest összekötve a hasznossal, Nobu-n és együttesén tesztelte grafikai cége ötleteit. Tehetsége és vegyes négyeshez idomuló személyisége, apránként elérte, beépült a rock banda arculatába és mára kitüntetett merch felelősként sziporkázik a Dead fish berkein belül. Nobu együttese a Karakura Town-ban székhelyező Devil Smile, négy különccel. Közölük Kei Gross áll szívéhez legközelebb, akivel egyre jobban kezdenek lelki társakra hasonlítani. Mindketten ugyanolyan szeretni való húrpengető flúgosak, ráadásul játszótéri találkozásuknak, majd italozásuknak köszönhető, belebotlottak határozottan terelő emberükre. Justin Awesome első percben ijesztő minősítésbe csúszott, de türelmével és játékával teljesen kivívta Nobu tiszteletét. Főként szigorú, szeretgető főnökként tekint rá, aki majd gondoskodik szétszórt lézengésük kinövéséről, illetve belé vetette minden reményét. Száz százalékosan bízik benne, megvédi férfi szekciójuk becsületét zsarnok énekesük ámokfutásaitól. Dalospacsirtájuk, ugyanis dilis zenésztársuk egyetlen húga, Keiko Gross. A kicsi szivárványlánnyal nem lenne semmi probléma, míg fel nem bosszantják. Pillanatok alatt kőkemény vezető válik belőle. Követelőző ordítozásai és nevelő tockosai, kifejezetten könnyen ráveszik Nobu-t engedelmes gyerekként fogadjon szót. Nem mer vele ujjat húzni, de Kei vagy Kenzo "inspiráló" italozásait, vagy füvezéseit nem képes visszautasítani, így gyakran előfordul az együttes kába mosollyal, vagy másnaposan fetreng valamelyikük lakásán. Tipikusan züllött zenészek, akik mellé kell a felügyelet. Fontos megjegyezni rengeteg személyre felnéz. A népes táborból erőt merítve, próbálkozik kevés sikerrel változni. Szinte az összes kapitányra felnéz, elsősorban a nőkre, hiszen remek vezetők. Közölük Kawazoe Hanae emelkedik ki. Nobu-ra nagy hatással van, ennyire fiatalon és sikeresen irányít osztagot. Tiszteletét leginkább Sierashi Yuusuke vívta ki. Árulása felettébb megviselte, de nem akarja elhinni gonosszá vált. Bízik benne félreértés az egész. Legtöbb shinigami-hoz hasonlóan ő se mer ujjat húzni az 5.osztag-gal. Láthatóan fél a tagoktól, pedig Ueshima Kohaku hírhedt főztjére nagyon kíváncsi lenne. Azonban a nőt körüllengő pletykák kellőképp eltántorítják mindenféle kunyerálási próbálkozástól. Inkább tisztes távolságban marad, esetleg gondolkozik rajta zöldséges burito-t kunyerál, Mizushima Takeo-tól, akivel feltett szándéka jó viszonyba kerülni. Látványos találkozásuk alapján szimpatikusnak könyvelte el és izgatottan várja a folytatást. Ahogy Kojiro Kuroda-t is szeretné jobban megismerni. Sőt, mostanság ismerkedett össze Ayumu Michiyo-val és Hanabi Shiori-val. Előbbi személlyel, hamar megtalálta a közös hangot. Nagyon élvezi a társaságát, annak ellenére mindketten ön-, és közveszélyesek. Nobu-t ez cseppet se zavarja. Első pillanattól fogva kedvelte Michi-t. Nagyon tetszik neki a kicsi halálisten, mert mellette maximálisan önmaga lehet és hihetetlen aranyosnak találja, amikor zavarban van, vagy olyan szavakat mond, mint "pocak". Egyenlőre nem akar messzire rohanni, de ha nem történik világvége, könnyen megeshet a rémeset és belehabarodik a 8.osztag-osba. Shio chan-nal egy gitár javítás alkalmával találkozott. Elsősorban a zene lett közös témájuk, de a vaizard remekül viselte Nobu furcsa viselkedését. Főként ez a közvetlen és türelmes viselkedés győzte meg arról, szeretné jobban megismerni a hobbi zenészt. Valamiért úgy gondolta, sok baráti tanácsot kaphat tőle, meg nyugodt szívvel elmondhatja neki bánatát, hiszen végighallgatják és segítenek neki. Arra vágyik, bizalmas kapcsolat alakuljon ki közöttük. Olyan barátok legyenek, akik mindent elmondanak egymásnak. Nem tudja megmagyarázni, miért érez így, de kifejezetten örülne, ha igaz barátnak tudhatná Shio chan-t. Életéből nem hiányozhatnak a szokatlan jelenségek sem. Ilyen, például teknősöktől való félelme -kis korában megharapta egy vérmes példány az állatkertben -, álma következtében szőke kislányok kiváltotta rémülete - nikotin űző tündér egy ilyen kislány volt -, májevő szörnyeteg képzelgése, szellemektől való riadalma és Shiroichi Anao-tól való rettegése. Egykori tisztjétől azóta menekül, sikeresen belesétált hollow csapda rendszerébe. Attól a naptól fogva puszta neve említésétől sápadtan veri ki a víz. Egyenlőre képtelenség rávenni, ne vegye fel a nyúlcipőt és legyőzve érzéseit kössön békét Anao chan-nal. Biztonságosabb a futás! Idejét különben is arra szeretné fordítani megfelelhessen új hadnagya elvárásainak. Nagyon szeretne jó viszonyba kerülni Kagami Ai-al, de sose lehet tudni esetlen szétszórtsága milyen eredménnyel zárul. Források *''Kinézet: Hymm of Devil - Kurokawa Ainosuke; Mobile Suit Gundam00 - Lockon Stratos'' *''Életben való megjelenés: Tora (Amano Shinji) - Alice Nine'' *''Character theme song: Cocklobin - Shi to saisei; Deadman - Monster tree; The studs - Niji no iro'' *''Battle theme song: EAT YOU ALIVE - The room; G R E G O R Y - The scum of society'' Egy élet története Zenész létere jellemzően, az egyik stílusirányzat központjában, Nagoya-ban látta meg a napvilágot. Talán ennek is köszönhető, 1990-ben a japán rock, főként visual kei terjedésével, együttest alapított. Igaz, ekkor még kezdő szinten értett a gitárokhoz, de kitartása meghozta gyümölcsét. Első igazi együttese és korai halála ellenére, manapság egy igen színes banda tagjaként koptatja a húrokat. Egyenlőre nem tartoznak híres, elismert zenészek körébe, de a személyiségek különbözősége remélhetőleg különleges és élvezhető számokat fog eredményezni. Criminal tear múltja Együttes: Criminal Tear Alapítás ideje: 1994 - 1996 Frontember: 'Aika '''Alapító: '''Nobu '''Tagok: '''Aika(愛佳, énekes), Nobu ''(信, gitár), Momo (桃, gitár), Rai (ライ, Lie, basszus gitár), Ei (嬰, dob) '''Eredeti név: Usuyami Aika (薄闇 愛佳), Nagano Nobu (長乃 信), Momiji Kiyoshi (黄葉 淳), Raise Hisao (来世 寿夫), Fumetsu Keiji (不滅 敬二) Élete nem telhetett zökkenő mentesen. Édesanyját, már óvodás korában elvesztette. Ai nyomtalanul eltűnt a szomszédos utca non-stop boltjából és a mai napig lezáratlan ügye. Az esetet követően kettesben maradt, hirtelen haragú apjával, aki mellékesen könyvesbolt tulajdonos és hobbi pankrátor volt. Baj nem lett volna a helyzettel, mivel Koji szerette fiát és mindent megtett érte, azonban dühkitörései gyakran rémítették halálra a nyugalom, szabadság és béke után vágyó gyereket. Nehezen viselte a váratlan váza törést vagy számológép padlón való koppanását. Ez vezetett ahhoz, hogy Nobu inkább átutazta a fél várost, így válogatva Nagoya legnagyobb lemezboltjában. Az alkalmak egyre gyakrabban fordultak elő, amíg rá nem jött ő is szeretne hangszeren játszani. Bejelentéssel várt és várt. Tartott attól nem értik meg, vagy múló szeszélynek tartják lendületét. Még azt sem tudta, szülője milyen állapotba kerülne a hír hallatán. Úgy hitte annyira felbosszantaná megüti. A töprengés lassan dilemmává, majd rövidesen bizonytalansággá változott. Nem tudta a zenélés helyes lenne e. Tépelődése a középiskoláig tartott. Rávilágították, hogy küzdjön magáért. Tegye, amit akar. És mi elég hangos? Az elektromos gitár. Tizenkét évesen, hangszer vásárlási lehetőségen agyalva, belebotlott egy klubba, ami az év zenei dobásáról szólt. Gyakorlatilag egy rajongó gyülekezet, ahol megosztották egymással a legújabb híreket. Nem tudta pontosan mi számít jónak és milyen zenét szeretnek. Fogalma sem volt, mit kezdjen az álmával. Némi segítség reményében belépett a kicsiny táborba. Ekkor ismerkedett meg a későbbiek során Nagoya kei-nek nevezett irányzat képviselőjével, a Silver Rose-al. Kissé idegennek érezte dalaikat, de minél többször hallgatta őket, annál inkább rádöbbent, csak meg kellett szoknia a hangzásvilágot. Túljutva ezen annyira felbőszült, hogy munkát vállalt és az év végére megvehette saját gitárját. A lendület csak odáig juttatta, nehezebb gitározni, mint maratont futni. Erőlködésével felkeltette apja kíváncsiságát, aki könnyedén rájött, miben mesterkedik. A kérdőre vonás el sem maradhatott. Válasz helyett, csak sértődött távozást kapott. Ennek fényében, eltiltották a zenéléstől. A szigorítástól várta el, hogy fia végre kommunikáljon vele. A kívánt eredmény helyett, Nobu belépett egy együttesbe és egyre később ért haza. Iskolából, csak a szeretett tantárgyak érdekelték, például történelem. Emiatt bukásra épp nem állt, de kezdett félő lenni, mihez kezd ilyen gyatra eredményekkel a komoly elvárásokat építő állásinterjúkon. Tehát, vitát vita követett, vagy önkényes száműzetés, amiből egyszer már nem tért haza. Úgy döntött elege van abból nem értik meg és odaköltözött egyik zenész társához. Ekkor tizenhárom éves, elkényeztetett, álmodozó bolond volt, amire az albérlet és élet nehéz szakaszai miatt hamarosan ráébredt. Visszaköltözéshez ezután nem volt mersze. Inkább tovább állt, olyan külvárosi bérházba, ahol megtűrik gitárja nyúzását. A négy emeletes roncs takargatta első, igazi együttese tagjait. Ugyanis a hely tele volt "züllött" fiatalokkal, akik többsége kicsit sem önszántából került oda. Többségük az alkoholista anyák, vagy molesztáló apák elől menekültek. Persze a kilátástalan helyzet néhányukra rányomta bélyegét. Sokan drogoztak és süllyedtek alkoholizmusba. A nyomasztó közeg hamar lelki válságba sodorta az amúgy is könnyedén letörő Nobu-t. Látszólag nem volt komolyabb problémája. Öt mosolygós tinédzser szívesen megosztotta vele a másfél szobás lakást. Tehát volt fedél feje felett, kedves lakótársak vették körül, mégis hiányzott valami, valami fontos az életéből. Ennek csökkentésére eleinte nagyobb baráti összeröffenések alkalmával, majd egyre gyakrabban nyúlt drogokhoz, míg állandó fogyasztóvá nem vált. Ettől eleinte minden szép és jó volt. Zeneszerzés gördülékenyen ment, úgy hitte új barátokat szerzett és egy közös "lövés" alkalmával indult be együttese szervezése. A csapatban gubbasztott a csendes félvér srác, Hisao, akiről szép lassan kiderült, maga is zenész, méghozzá basszus gitáros és épp bandát keres. Kapásból jött az égi szikra, csináljanak közösen zenét. Hamar meglett, milyen stílust szeretnének, plusz az alacsony gitáros nagypapája által - angol vegyész -, némileg járatos volt az angol nyelvben, így rögtön magára vállalta a név kiötlését. Ezt a két fontos részletet már csak annak kellett követnie, találjanak további tagokat. Tekintve mindkét fél szétszórt volt, amin a függőségük, tovább rontott, nem alakult könnyedén. Gyakran végződött egy-egy kereső körút azzal, hogy Hisao térdére csapva kijelentette, inkább csinál egy tetoválást, vagy piercing-et, mert ideges és a minták felvarrása, vagy ékszer felkerülése lenyugtatta. Ennek hála, rövidesen hobbija átragadt barátjára is, így tizenhárom évesen megszületett az első tetkó, amit szép sorjában követett újabb tizenhárom és megannyi piercing, bár ő inkább a fülét áldozta fel egyéb bőrfelület helyett. Egy szó, mint száz, Nobu élte a lecsúszott tinik életét. Iskolába nagyon ritkán tévedt, nem is érdekelte. Alkalmi munkákból próbálta beszerezni a drogra valót, de túl borsos ára volt. Ilyenkor pedig mi mást tehetnél, mint kölcsön kérsz. Az összeg szép lassan növekedett, míg a törlesztés egyre inkább elmaradozott. Hamarosan úszni kezdett az adósságokban. Kényszerben, pedig mindent elvállalsz, hogy kihúzd élve. A megoldás egyszerű volt. Bekapcsolódsz a terjesztésbe, cserébe kapsz anyagot és a bevételt úgy, ahogy van lepasszolod. Egész jó ajánlatnak tűnt. Megszabadulhat a tartozásoktól, kap kábszert és a dolgok végén megszűnnek a gondok. A munkába magával rántotta Hisao-t is, akinek nem kellett kétszer szólni. Láthatóan tetszett neki az ötlet. Miközben, pedig ellátták a környéket anyaggal, lassan összeállt az együttes is. Két év leforgása alatt összetalálkoztak Aika-val, aki Nobu új lakótársaként tűnt fel a színen. Alacsony és kellően agresszív lány volt. Mindenét a zenei pályára áldozta fel. Bökkenő, annyi volt, nem látták elég tehetségesnek, így iskola és ösztöndíj híján munkára kényszerült. Az éneklésről, korántsem mondott le, gyűjtött, hogy saját erőből végezhessen főiskolát. Nobu, megkedvelte az elszánt lányt, másrészt csodálta a hangját, úgyhogy lecsapott a lehetőségre, megkérte csatlakozzon hozzájuk. Próbálkozását hangos nevetés követte, majd biztató váll veregetés. Válaszként azt kapta, ha már mindenki meglesz és látja rajtuk komolyan gondolják, visszatérhetnek az ötletre. Ettől kissé elkeseredett, de rövidesen erőt gyűjtve vágott bele, hogy felkutassa a hiányzó tagokat. Rájött, maguktól nem fognak zenészek az ölébe potyogni. Neki meg ideje volt bizonyítani, nem bukik el az együttessel, már a legelején. Épp sikertelen vadászat után ballagott a külváros felé, amikor felbukkant jövőbeli dobosuk. A szomszédos házban lakó férfi, mint általában most is félig lehunyt szemekkel kóválygott. Köztudottan túlzásba vitte a dolgozás fogalmát, de mint újságkihordó és futár nem keresett horribilis összegeket. Nem is meglepő, hogy a nap nagy részét alvással töltötte, vagy pöfékelés közben püfölte a dobfelszerelését. A pletykák szerint egy felborult kamionról szerezte. Amíg mindenki a mentéssel és bámészkodással volt elfoglalva, addig ő ráérősen kiválogatta az ép darabokat. Végül is, egyetlen fillére sem bánta. "Mázlista", csak ennyit mondott róla. Elvégre neki sem jött volna rosszul, hasonló módon gitárokat szerezni. Maga a találkozás nem zajlott kellemesen. Annyira elbambult, hogy a közötte és Keiji között húzódó távolság elpárolgott és a férfinak ütközve landolt földön egész zacskónyi pengetője, melyen rövidesen keresztül masíroztak. Sértett, kikerekedett szemekkel mutogatott gondosan válogatott kedveseire, félszegen követelve kára megfizetését, ami egy kiadós vacsorában öltött testet. A rafinált bűnös, hamar megtalálta az engesztelés módját és Nobu, kezdett rájönni az álomszuszék férfi nem rossz ember. Ha elaludt a tányérja felett, lehetett belőle csipegetni. Nem sajnálta a cigijét, mindig megkínálta belőle. Felhívta magához és beszélgettek, aztán dobolt neki. Rögtön lett közös téma. Zene kapcsán, fokozatosan barátság, majd kérés nélkül új tag született. Illetve, Keiji igyekezett segíteni gitáros ismerősén. Elhívta apróbb munkákra és hetente egyszer meghívta enni, mert a hiányos kasszából, gyakran nem futotta életre. A hivatalos alapítás, egészen Nobu tizenhatodik szülinapjáig húzódott. Aznap pedig szinte minden szál elvarródott. Dobosuk, ajándékként elhívta ismerősét, aki gitárján eljátszotta a "boldog szülinapot". Az ünnepelt szóhoz sem bírt jutni, csak könnyes szemekkel ölelgette a kicsiny társaságot. Ezután kötelező volt kikapcsolódni, indulhatott a buli. Mindenki szépen fogyasztotta az alkoholt. A hármashoz, pedig egyre jobban beilleszkedett a láncdohányos idegen, akiről hamarosan kiderült Momo-nak hívják, gyakorlatilag minden stílust szeretett játszani, ki nem állhatta, ha kritizálják és imádott beszélni. Egy energiabomba volt, aki tele volt ötletekkel és mindig felvidította a társaságot, vagy épp elszenvedte Hisao elmés beszólásait. A remek mulatozáson a lakótárs Aika is jelen volt, aki meglátva a négyest, ajánlattal rukkolt elő. Próbáljanak meg együtt zenélni. Minden előkészület, bőséges alkohol és összeszokás nélkül, kissé furcsa hangzavart produkáltak, de lelkesedésükkel meggyőzték a vonakodó énekesnőt. Tehát, az ötös formáció végre összeállt. Az alapítást követően kezdődött az igazi megpróbáltatás. Találniuk kellett próbatermet és még időpontokat is, ami mindenkinek megfelelt. A helyszín Tokióban volt az időpont pedig éjfél után. Mivel nem volt veszteni valójuk, úgy határoztak vállalják a kockázatot és felköltöznek az óriási városba. Az út nem tartott túlságosan sokáig, mivel a metropoliszhoz viszonylag közel voltak. Meglepetés, sokkal nagyobb volt a méretet illetően. Városuk nem számított kicsinek, de Tokióhoz képest falunak bizonyult. Már ekkor sejtették nehéz dolguk lesz a beilleszkedéssel és idejük sem maradt rá. Alig szokták meg a változásokat és rázódott össze zenéjük a koncertek alatt, punk beütésű nagoya kei-ként címkézett zenéjük gyorsan felkeltette az érdeklődést. Sikerük, annyiban rejlett, hogy sötét zenéjüket remekül ötvözték a punk pörgésével, vagy metal zúzásával és énekesnőjük a legváratlanabb pillanatokban volt képes stílust váltani, de az őrület mindvégig jellemezte előadásait. Ennek köszönhetően hamar szerződésnek örvendhettek és félig síros félig mosolygós sminkjeikkel, sötét ruháikkal gyűjtöttek be népes rajongótábort. Szárnyalásukban a zeneszerző Nobu alig félévig vehetett részt. Ugráló zenéi és depresszív dalszövegei eltűntek a későbbi együttesből, akik még két évig, mint visual kei banda üzemeltek. Ezt követően Hasao kivált és mint producer folytatta zenei pályafutását. Az énekesnő többé kevésbé sikeres szólókarriert épített fel, Keiji pedig egy híres banda dobosaként élhetett fényes életet. És mi lett Nobu-val? Hivatalos értesülések rablótámadást említettek, mely szándékos emberöléssel végződött, de ahogy az lenni szokott a rajongók más eseteket találtak ki. Igazából, ténylegesen megölték a fiatal gitárost, de nem ember tette. Egy érdekes lény, akinek létezésével nem akart foglalkozni. Útkeresés jelene Többi sorstársával ellentétben, azonnal átkerült a másik világba és motiváció is akadt, miért tudjon meg minél többet Soul Society-ről. Halálával megszűnt szinte az összes szükséglete, kivéve az éhséget és ezzel együtt a kábítószer elvonási tünetet. Szervezete nem viselte, olyan tragikusan, mintha élő lett volna, de állandó hiányérzetként lépett fel. Amolyan megmagyarázhatatlan nyugtalanság lett rajta úrrá, ahányszor csak megkordult gyomra. A furcsa érzés kísérő jelensége, pedig hangulata meredek zuhanásaként testesült meg. Mint minden lény, ő is próbált tőle szabadulni, ennek legegyszerűbb módját választva, igyekezett távol maradni, elsősorban a tüneteket generáló shinigami-któl. Azonban jó néhányan megfordultak a Peremvidéken, tekintve sokan onnan származtak, vagy épp arra haladtak át egy-egy feladat okán. Ilyenkor mindig szörnyen érezte magát, kivéve egyetlen alkalmat. Magas beosztású nő haladt végig a körzetekben. Útja során minden házat és lakót végignézett, segített az ellátásban és ha valakit tehetségesnek ítélt meg lélekenergiája szempontjából, akkor beprotezsálta a Lélektovábbképző akadémiára. Azt beszélték végtelenül kedves és olyan nyugalmat áraszt, mindenki végtelen békességet érez közelében. Miután Nobu ezt saját bőrén tapasztalta, ráadásul rossz érzés sem kerülgette, elhatározta neki szüksége van rá, mellette lehessen. Igazi tinédzser szerelem volt első látásra, mint, amikor fülig beleszeretsz a csinos tanító nőbe, ugyanis a hölgyről kiderült a 7. osztag kapitánya. Innentől kezdve nem volt megállás. Mindent el akart követni a cél érdekében. Oda sem figyelt mibe keveredik. Lelkesen felvételizett az Akadémiára és önmagához képest szorgalmasan tanult, míg el nem kezdődtek a gyakorlati oktatások. Ezen a ponton tudatosult benne igazán, mibe is keveredett. Tekintve zenész volt, gyerekeként óvta ujjait. Ezzel a hozzáállással pedig még ügyetlenebb volt a pusztakézzel és karddal folytatott edzéseken. Egyedül a kidou tetszett neki. Utolsó mentőöve az előre hozott záró vizsga lehetett. Ha ott kiválóan teljesített, még lehetett esélye gotei 13-ba kerülni. A terve értelmében hamarabb végezhetett, mint az évfolyama. Hátulütőként, azonban dupla erőfeszítésekre volt szüksége. Nem volt elég, hogy záróvizsgán kellett bemutatnia a Zanpakutō-ját, még egy gyakorlati küldetésen is részt kellett vennie. Különböző osztagokból válogatott csapattal teljesítenie kellett egy feladatot. Vagyis, nem elég ismeretlen és hivatásos shinigami-k között lesz, de még éles helyzetben volt szükséges helytállnia. Előre rettegett a naptól, nem véletlen. Alig élte túl a főkapitány, kapitányok és hadnagyok előtt tartott erődemonstrációt, amin jó pár harci sérülést begyűjtött, mehetett Karakura Town-ba lidércekre vadászni. Már az elején vért izzadt. Tapasztalat híján, nehezen követte le, mikor és hogyan viselkedjen. Főként, mert híres lustaként még a reakcióideje sem számított kiemelkedőnek. A sok halálisten, pedig vele ellentétben rutinosan mozgott és eszük ágában sem volt babusgatni. Ha hibázott leszúrták és egymaga kellett korrigálni. Igazi rémálom volt az a fél nap, ami alatt végig hollow-kat követtek. Normál forgatókönyvvel ellentétben, nem kellett az összeset megölniük. A megfigyelések alapján adatokat kellett küldeniük a 12. osztag-nak. A kutatási részleg elemezte a lidérceket és választ küldött, melyik példányra van szükség és melyik áldozható fel. Magyarul a küldetés arról szólt, élve átjuttassanak jövőbeli kísérleti alanyokat, míg a többi felesleges lényt tüntessék el. Nobu a begyűjtéseken vett részt. Tekintve, hogy a démonmágiában jeleskedett, örülhetett, mert távol marad a frontvonaltól. Részben igaza lett, azonban arra nem számított, nehéz munka egy őrjöngő lidércet mozgásképtelenné tenni anélkül, hogy baja esne - feladat pontjai között világosan szerepelt, sértetlenek legyenek az alanyok -. Nem esett nehezére csapatban dolgozni, meg őszintén szólva jobban be volt rezelve, hogy ellenkezzen. Az viszont már csúnya baki volt, hogy az elfogások alatt túl sok technikát használt el és valakinek helyettesítenie kellett a szállítások alatt. Így is, hiába fáradt ki, nem állhatott le. Vagy, kíséretben maradt, mint biztosíték, vagy csatlakozott a "takarításhoz". Valamit mindig csinált, nem volt szünet. Rohangászott fel-alá és igyekezett a lehető legjobban teljesíteni, amíg teljesen ki nem merült. Összeesett és moccanni se bírt a fáradtságtól. Azt hitte ezzel vége, megbukott, de hamarosan kapta a papírt, felvételt nyert a próbaküldetést meghirdető osztaghoz. Mint kiderült a jelenlévők jelentései, megfigyelései, valamint a Zanpakutō vizsga alapján egy statisztikát készítettek, amit átadtak a 12. osztag-nak, akik eldöntötték megfelel e vagy sem az igényeknek. Félsikert könyvelhetett el rang nélküli tisztként, de ő nem erre vágyott. Továbbra is a rejtélyes női kapitány közelébe akart férkőzni. Szeretett volna minél hamarabb átkerülni az ő osztagába, amin csak segített a tény, hogy a sok tudós és furcsa felettesei között nem érezte jól magát. A feladatok átlagosak voltak és általában ugyanarról szóltak. Különböző lények megfigyelése, begyűjtése, vagy rosszabb esetben a félre sikerül példányokat eltüntető 'elit csapatok' biztosítása. Nem számított bizalmas beosztottnak, így a legtöbb titkos küldetésről keveset vagy semmit sem tudott. Tegyük hozzá, nem bánta. Cseppet se volt kíváncsi mi minden folyik a háta mögött. Halálisten jövője Rövid idővel a bejutást követően, egyre jobban foglalkoztatta mihez kezdjen. Menni akart, de mint kezdő nem volt mersze, nagy mellénnyel felettese elé állni és közölni, áthelyezést szeretne. Nagy tépelődések közepette, megint alkalma nyílt találkozni a 7. osztag kapitányával. Legnagyobb örömére, végre sikerült vele néhány szót váltania. Megtudta a nőt Shinzuru Emiko-nak (信ずる 恵美子) hívják és valóban csodálatos, ahogy a személyisége is. Mindvégig közvetlenül viselkedett Nobu-val. Egy percre sem éreztette vele a rangbeli különbségeket. Úgy beszélgettek, mint két egyszerű lélek. Attól kezdve pedig tudta, bármilyen helyzetbe is keveredjen ugyanígy fog viselkedni. Szeretné, ha mások is átéreznék ugyanezt, amikor tudod feszengés nélkül beszélhetsz, mert nem szúrnak le érte, hanem figyelmesen végighallgatnak. Nem lehetett mindenki barátja, de úgy sem tehetett, mintha bármiben is különbözne tőlük. Szóval, úgy határozott, akárkivel is fusson össze, ugyanúgy fog vele bánni, aztán az élet eldönti, hogyan tovább. A plátói szerelem felerősödésével, még jobban buzgott benne a váltás utáni lelkesedés. Szerencséjére a 10. osztag épp olyan halálisteneket keresett, akiket távolsági harcokban vethetnek be. Ennek a feltételnek Nobu szél elemű képessége tökéletesen megfelelt, ráadásul kiderült új kapitánya baráti kapcsolatban állt Emiko-val. Gyakran látogatott hozzá a szépséges nő és tartottak közös estéket a két osztag tisztjei. Emiatt még több lehetősége nyílt találkozni szíve hölgyével. Persze, általában néhány szóra futotta csak tőle. Az este többi részében, csendesen figyelte mit csinál. Az idő teltével, viszont feltűnt a kapitánynak érdeklődése és egyre gyakrabban hívta magához. Általában ugyanúgy indult az összes találkozás. Nobu feszengve ücsörgött és nehézkesen válaszolt, míg fel nem oldódott. Miután ez sikerült, szinte mindenről hatalmas lelkesedéssel mesélt. Ennek köszönhetően egyre többször kötött ki a 7. osztag-nál, amíg azon nem kapta magát, gyakorlatilag ott szolgál, mindenhová hűségesen követi Emiko-t és állandóan a zenéről áradozik. Kezdett rájönni, hiányzik neki a gitárja. Szerette volna látni az egykori együttese tagjait, illetve eltölteni velük néhány órát. Újra érezte a régi élete hiányát. Tépelődni kezdett, mit tegyen, mint lélek mi célja legyen. A nagy dilemmázás alatt, Emiko egy különleges ajándékkal lepte meg. Hadnagyi kinevezése évében egy gitárral lepte meg. Az éjfekete ESP hangszer tökéletességétől szóhoz se bírt jutni. Kézzel munkált, igazi ékszer volt, amit nemes egyszerűséggel Soureina-nak nevezett el. Imádta és a zenéléstől újra úgy érezte tartozik valahová. Amikor elvonulhatott és játszhatott rajta, kicsikét elszakadhatott minden gondjától. Szabadon ereszthette az érzéseit és kereshette az utat Soureina szívéhez. Szentül hitte, a hangszerben benne van a készítője szeretete és a gitár saját lelke. Meg akarta találni és szóra akarta bírni. Hallani akarta a gitár eredeti hangját. Miközben gyerekeként vigyázott rá, észre se vette, valami nincs rendben kapitányával. Egyre csendesebb lett, gyakran merült el saját gondolataiban. Mire, pedig rájött miért történt mindez, már késő volt. Pont az utolsó közös küldetésük előtt talált meg néhány hivatalos papírt, amiből kiderült Emiko házas volt és pár nappal korábban vesztette el halálisten férjét. Hirtelen nem tudta mit gondoljon. Bántotta semmit se említett arról feleség lenne, márpedig ő azt hitte barátok és mindent megbeszélnek. Másrészt szerette volna valahogy megvigasztalni. Az élet, azonban egyik lehetőséget sem engedte meg. A küldetés során, életében először és utoljára a kapitánytól elváló csapat vezetőjeként kellett helyszínt biztosítania. Nem értette a döntést. Meglehetősen nagy létszámú volt csapata és egyértelmű volt, semmi szükség ennyi emberre. Kezdte sejteni, valami nincs rendben. Mintha, biztonságosabb helyre küldték volna. Emiatt, ahogy csak lehetett visszasietett Emiko-hoz. Későn ért a helyszínre. Már csak a mészárlás eredményével találta szembe magát. Viszont újabb fogadalmat tett magának. A jövőben az összes közelében lévő shinigami-ra, emberre, akármilyen fajú egyedre úgy fog vigyázni, ahogy rá a kapitánya. Tartozik ezzel Emiko-nak és magának is. Illetve megtanulta a leckét. Sosem tudhatja mikor veszít el valakit, ezért szeretne minél több embert megismerni. Nem akar arctalan lelkek temetésére mászkálni. Így jobban fog fájni az elvesztésük, de marad róluk emlék, elvégre senki se szeretne úgy meghalni, hogy nincs, aki gondolna rá... Egy lélek élete Emiko elvesztését követően kinevezték az osztag hadnagyának. Nem rajongott az ötletért, de vagy elfogadja, vagy mehetett volna, amerre lát. Megfordult a fejében, hogy otthagyja Soul Society-t, de arra gondolt mit kezdene magával a nagy világban és rájött, hogy semmit. Gyakorlatilag nem volt senkije a kapitányán kívül. Úgyhogy maradt és életcélok nélkül leginkább az alvás, gitározás és cigizés tette ki a hétköznapjait. Egy igazi lusta semmirekellő lett, akinek semmihez se volt kedve, főként a munkához nem. Szinte állandóan elkésett, vagy pizsamában bujkált az irodájában. Ha nem épp a hangos csoszogással, esetleg eséssel árulta el helyzetét. Persze, ha megkérték valamire, azt általában megcsinálta, már, amikor el nem felejtette. Többnyire hathatós eszközökkel kellett mindenre emlékeztetni, vagy ösztönözni. Ennek ellenére küldetéseken amennyire képes volt vigyázott a környezetében lévők testi épségére. Az ellenfelek figyelmét, pedig remekül elaltatta az ügyetlenkedéseivel. A mutatványai közel sem voltak mesterkéltek, de ha kellett össze tudta szedni magát és - viszonylag kis - bakikkal győzött. Vagyis a hatáskörét, úgy ahogy teljesítette. A papírmunkákat folyton határidő után, de leadta. A küldetésekre késve, de elment és a környezetével mindig közvetlen és kedves maradt. Szívesen beszélgetett az összes útjába tévedővel. Mondhatni a karszalagos idő volt a leghosszabb szakasz életében. Több kapitánya volt és megannyi tiszt fordult meg a karmai között. Összefutott élete szerelmével is, Hino-chan-nal, akibe megint első pillantástól fogva fülig szerelmes lett. Ráadásul a kicsike lány úgy szerette, ahogy volt. Elfogadta az összes gyerekes szokásával, zene mániájával és ügyetlenségével együtt. Úgy látszódott, megint minden rendben van. Újra lett állandóság az életében. Összeköltözött szerelmével, megint belevetette magát a zeneszerzésbe és összetalálkozott legjobb barátjával Kei Gross-szal. Együtt jártak Karakura Town-ba bulizni, aminek felettébb örült. Kiszakadhatott a shinigami létből és végre megint sörözhetett. Imádta ezt a gyenge alkoholos itókát. Nem volt problémája a sake-val, viszont megmaradt a sör szíve csücskének. Egyetlen rossz szokása viszont máig kísérti. Ha inni kezdett, általában az másnaposságig tartott. Valahogy képtelen megtalálni a mértéket és folyton átbillen a ló túloldalára. Szerencsére barátja sem a józanság híve, így remek tombolásokat rendeznek, ráadásul mindig kap ajándékba kedvencévé vált dinós ragtapaszt. Az élete formálódása a munkájára is kihatott. Teljesen váratlanul egy papírt kapott, melyben sejtelmesen csak annyi szerepelt, Urahara meghívja egy tesztre. Volt szerencséje néhány hetet eltölteni a simlis férfinál, így látatlanul is tudta, valami sántítani fog. Rögtön átsuhantak mindenféle képek az elméjében és kapásból tudta, nem akar menni. Hino-chan, azonban hathatós győzködésbe fogott, úgyhogy foghatta a kicsi sporttáskát, majd kopoghatott a vegyes bolt ajtaján. Persze a megérzése beigazolódott. Urahara egy új bankai elérési tesztbe rángatta bele, ahol egy napra csökkentették az időlimitet. A feladat értelmében Nobu-nak halálközeli állapotba kellett kerülnie és az utolsó pillanat előtt meggyőzni kardszellemét, méltó a szintlépésre. Ehhez újra egyesítették a két lélek részt, vagyis Nobu-t gyomron szúrták a saját kardjával. Ezáltal született meg a harmadik világ, ahol egyenlő részben uralkodott a forgató és fegyvere. A dolog hátulütője az időben és erőben állt. Nobu-nak egyenlő körülmények között és egy nap alatt volt szükséges győznie, vagy a világ velük együtt megsemmisül. Kezdetben nem kívánta a harcot komolyan venni. Futott, menekült Taka elől. Esze ágában sem volt támadni. Nem tudott dűlőre jutni az érzés felett, ne bánthatja azt, aki a része és, akit szeret. A fordulópont akkor következett be, amikor begyűjtött néhány sérülést. Ekkor már muszáj volt visszavágnia. Mozdulatai azonban bizonytalanok és erőtlenek voltak. Nem akart igazán győzni. Ezt kardszelleme nem hagyhatta. Mindent megtett, hogy sarokba szorítsa. Nem habozott és cécózott, egyértelműen azt mutatta, gondolkodás nélkül megöli Nobu-t. Ebben a helyzetben neki sem maradt választása, vagyis ő máshogy döntött. Eredetileg a teszt célja az lett volna, hogy megmutassa az erő utáni elszántságát és önmagáért szúrja le kardszellemét, ezzel hozzájutva az addig elzárt erejéhez és bankai szinthez. Nobu viszont úgy döntött, neki nem kell az erő, ha az nem közös. Gyakorlatilag egyszerre leszúrták egymást, de Taka kardja szép lassan elpárolgott. Neki tökéletesen megfelelt az ajánlat. Átadta a második szinthez szükséges erőt és innentől fogva létezett Kirameku Kazenotaka. Sikeres bankai tesztjét arra használta Urahara, hogy némi bogarat ültessen a főkapitány fülébe, aki pár héttel később újabb próbára invitálta a 7. osztag hadnagyát. Egy héten keresztül takaríthatta a főkapitányi osztag különböző épületeit, aminek nem volt különösebb apropója, csupán nem akarta mindenféle feladat nélkül kapitánynak kinevezni. Így a sikeres szintlépést rangbeli is követte, azóta pedig még boldogabban kerüli a munkát, bár a karszalagot Hino-chan vette át tőle, így szívesebben megy be az irodájába, aludni vagy különböző tárgyak mögé rejtőzve szökni a munka elől. Képességek Kardforgatás:'''főként lustasága és ügyetlensége miatt, hiába képzett zanjutsu használó, ritkán képes bemutatni '''Hakuda: saját testi épsége érdekében, többnyire hanyagolja Kidō használata:'''ellentétben a fenti képességekkel ebben jeleskedik, már amikor nem kapkod; szívesen használja és tanulja őket '''Shunpo: túlságosan lusta fejleszteni, de ha muszáj tud sietni Pontozás * = tárgyi bónusz Zanpakutō Kazenotaka (風乃鷹, Szél Sólyma) alap állapotában, egy egyszerű kék markolatú, fekete saya-val ellátott katana. *'Shikai:' Parancs elhangzását követően hajlított pengéjű szablyává változik, melynek markolatát egy madár motívuma díszíti. A kicsiny méret ellenére nem kevés természeti erővel, széllel rendelkezik. **'Haiiro Tatsumaki(灰色 竜巻, ''Szürke Tornádó):' Ég felé emelt penge körül tornádó tölcsérre hasonlító szél keletkezik, melyet irányba helyezve megindul a szürkés áradat. Bármihez ér, azon szabályos kör alakú lyukat hagy. **'Taka no Noroi(鷹 乃 呪い, Sólyom átka):' Mindig indítható technika, mert kevés lélekenergiát és időt igényel. Viszont hatása a befektetett erőtől függ! Bevetését csupán a kézmozdulatból és enyhe szellőből lehet érzékelni. Eredményét pedig homlokon kirajzolódó jel (呪い) mutatja. Amint ezt észleli, ketté kell törnie pengéjét, hogy beteljesítse az átkot. Azonban vigyáznia kell. Ha nem elég erőteljes nem porlasztja el áldozatát, csupán kisebb égési sérülést okoz, viszont ezzel használhatatlanná teszi zanpakuto-ját. *Bankai: Kirameku Kazenotaka (煌く 風乃鷹, Tündöklő szél sólyom)' Egyiptomi stílusra hasonlító kinézet, mivel a ruha alapja a horizont, melynek ura a sólyom alakjában feltűnő Horus. Ezt nem jelenti azt, madárrá változik. Öltözéke csak az ókort idézi. Fekete hakama-ja megmarad, de némiképp módosul. Lenge szoknya formát ölt, fehér selyemöv díszítéssel. Mindkét csuklóján széttárt szárnyú madár vésettel ellátott karperec foglal helyet, illetve vékony láncok futnak le ujjáig, ahol karmokként végződnek (komoly támadás nem, de egy-két karcolás ejtésére tökéletesen alkalmas). Továbbá fegyvere, egy görbe pengéjű kard. **'Ichiban kyouda – Shukketsu taka ( 一番 強打 - 出血 鷹, Első csapás – vérző sólyom):' Vörös színű szélorkán söpör végig a támadási irány 2m-es szélességében. A hömpölygő természeti erő savként mar szét mindent, ami útjába kerül. **'Niban kyouda - hane no taka (二番 強打 - 羽 乃 鷹 , Második csapás – sólyom szárnya):' A szabja körül szél kezd kavarogni. Szárny formáját veszi fel, majd kezdetét veheti az igazi támadás. A tollpihék képében milliónyi sugárra hasonlító tornádó száguld az áldozat felé. Több csoportra válva, létfontosságú szerveket veszik célba. Zanpakutō lelke *'Neve:' Kazenotaka, Taka, Kazo *'Neme:' Férfi (teljes alakban nő) *'Kinézete:' sólyom, emberi alakban; Horus napisten megtestesülése kardszellem képében; teljes alakjában tündérre hasonlít; fehér ruhája, szárnyai és hosszú, hegyes fülei vannak *'Jelleme:' Ugyanolyan hatalmas szíve, mint gazdájának, így kissé érzelgős nembeli társaihoz képest. Előfordul zsebkendő halmokat gyártva panaszolja el bánatát. Általában türelmesen végighallgatják előadását, de megesik egyetlen szót is képtelenség kihúzni belőle, ekkor biztosra vehető ott tartózkodik a vész okozója. Emellett végletekig hűséges. Komoly érvek sorozata sem biztosít teljes sikert az ellenkező állapothoz. Viselkedésében a szégyenlősség, túlzott lustaság és profi esések bemutatása játssza a döntő szerepet. Egyetlen különbséget a zene iránti utálata jelenti. Ki nem állhatja ha mellette játszik Nobu gitárján. Idézetek *"Shihouin néni!"'' *''"-INDULÁÁÁÁS!- mutatott valamerre...'' ''-Öhm...másik irány, szuperhíróóó!-"'' *''"Nekilódult a távnak...egyik kiálló gyökér útonállásáig tartott. Az alávaló fafajzat rendesen megreptette őt, még madárnak is nézhette egy-két eltévedt rövidlátó, majd következhetett az aszfalt fényesítése."'' *''"Sa-sa-sajnálooom! Én-én-én csak jöttem...igen, igen idejöttem, mert-mert szóltak eldőlsz...anooo...etooo...elájulsz! Megfogtalak...elejtettelek...rád estem...felébredtél és most itt állok..."'' *''"Krokodil könnyeket hullatva gömbölyödött össze és gurult egyik oldaláról a másikra. -MEGBÁNTOTTALAAAAAK!-"'' *''"...Én...énénénééén! El...jam! Előkerítem a hölgyeket!...Ha az a szörny még fent én meg lent...szóval...mit is mondtam? Oh, igen! Akkor bajban vannak!"'' *''"JÉZUS-MÁRIA-SZENT TEHÉN FÜLE! Elfelejtett szólni Hino-chan-nak!"'' Kategória:Shinigami karakterek Kategória:7. osztag Kategória:Devil Smile